lo deje todo por ti
by DanyOdair
Summary: luego de un año jude vuelve para recuperar lo que es suyo..su carrera..sus amigos..podra el mundo aceptar a esta nueva jude?...podra jude lidiar con sus obligaciones de ser madre y esposa y su carrera?....o tendra que elegir?...un jommy, por supuesto...
1. Chapter 1

Jude estaba destrozada. ¿Cómo pudo haberse ido sin decirle por que? Ella siempre lo amó, fue su primer amor, pero siempre trató de negárselo a si misma. Tal vez para protegerse. Sin embargo en ese momento ella podría haber gritado a los cuatro vientos lo que sentía por su productor. Pero ya de nada servía. El ya no estaba a su lado para escuchar. Llegó a su casa con el peso de la tristeza. Iba tan callada que ni siquiera su padre y su hermana la sintieron llegar. Lo que fue una suerte, por que así ella pudo escuchar la conversación

Sadie: no papá, sé que es una gran oportunidad, pero no puedo hacerle esto a Jude. Ahora que mamá se fue, yo soy su madre y tengo que cuidarla. No voy a abandonarla como mi mamá lo hizo con nosotras. El que debería rehacer su vida eres tu papá. Ivette no te esperará por siempre, y estoy segura que Jude entenderá.

SH: eso si que es una locura cielo. No puedo rehacer mi vida cuando la de mi hija menor está completamente arruinada. Sé que Ivette me esperara hasta que Jude esté mejor. Pero esa agencia de modelaje no te esperará Sadie. Es tu oportunidad para triunfar.

Sadie: pero me tendría que ir a Nueva York y dejar a Jude sola. Y no, no voy a hacer eso.

Jude Salió de su casa con lágrimas en los ojos. Si ella no existiera, todo sería más fácil para las personas que ella amaba. Sadie sería una modelo famosa, su padre estaría casado y con una familia feliz y G major tendría a una estrella instantánea que si se supiera comportar. Y para colmo ni siquiera estaba Tommy para apoyarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió al lugar donde había compartido uno de los más hermosos con Tommy: el sótano de su estudio personal. Hay estaban las velas derretidas de la ultima vez que la habitación había sido ocupada. El piano estaba lleno de polvo, pero aun seguía abierto. Lentamente se acerco y se sentó. Pasó las manos por el teclado. Casi podía sentir los dedos de tommy sobre las teclas. Inconscientemente comenzó a tocar una melodía y las palabras fluyeron

There's me  
looking down at my shoes  
the one smiling like the sun  
that's you  
what were you thinking  
what was the song inside your head  
There's us  
going on about a band  
working out how we play our hands  
I lay there dreaming  
later on alone on my bed

if i was stupid  
maybe careless  
so were you

not everything is supposed to come true  
some words are best unsaid  
some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything i shared with you  
and that's enough  
there's us

Freeze Frame  
I'm not about to cry  
its too late for us to change  
why try  
I've got a camera  
tucked away inside my heart

if I'm a loser  
or just unlucky  
so are you

not everything is supposed to come true  
some words are best unsaid  
some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything i shared with you  
and that's enough  
there's us

somewhere between there and now  
I looked away when you said  
we'll never change  
and if you think what might have been  
you lose today  
and we've got songs to play

not everything is supposed to come true  
some words are best unsaid  
some love is not really love at all  
I'll keep everything i shared with you  
and that's enough  
there's us

Jude comenzó a llorar. De pronto, un aplauso que provenía de la puerta la detuvo. No pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Tommy: es la canción más hermosa que he escuchado en mi vida.

Jude no podía hablar, pero eso no importó por que las palabras ya no eran importantes. Corrió a los brazos de tommy y se aferró a el, atrapándolo para que no volviera a dejarla.

Tommy: tengo que explicarte…

Jude: no hay nada que explicar Tommy, volviste…

Tommy: volví para explicarte por que me voy…pero no me quedaré por mucho

Jude¿Qué¿te vas de nuevo?

Tommy: lo siento Jude. Pero es algo que tengo que hacer. Solo que antes tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Jude¿Qué me vas a decir¿Qué lo sientes? Por que si volviste para eso…

Jude fue silenciada por un beso de Tommy. Cuando se separaron, no salían palabras de la boca de Jude.

Tommy: solo volví para decirte que no puedo vivir sin ti y que…

Jude¿Qué?

Tommy: que te amo. Te amo desde el primer momento que te vi. Amo tus ojos, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu pelo, tu boca. Te amo por completo. No me importa si no sientes lo mismo, pero tenia que decírtelo.

Jude no podía hablar. Trató de responder pero fue imposible.

Tommy: solo quería decírtelo, por que no podía continuar con mi vida si no te lo decía.

Jude finalmente pudo hablar. Pero lo menos esperado salió de su boca.

Jude¿vas a volver algún día?. Ni siquiera ella podía creer lo que preguntaba.

Tommy: te aseguro que algún día voy a volver. Mi pregunta es si me esperaras hasta entonces.

Jude lo pensó un momento y luego miró a Tommy con tristeza.

Jude: no Tommy, no puedo esperarte…


	2. Chapter 2

La casa de los Harrison. Sadie y su padre salen de un auto con las compras y revisa el buzón.

Entran en la casa y Sadie comienza a revisar las cartas.

Sadie: cuentas, como de costumbre. Deberíamos ver lo de…

De pronto Sadie no hablo más. El señor Harrison la miro extrañado.

SH: que sucede Sadie?

Sadie: que extraño. Hay dos cartas de Jude. Una para ti y otra para mí.

SH: por que lo encuentras extraño? Le encantaba hacer eso cuando era pequeña. Recuerdo que ponía todas sus peticiones en una carta y las entregaba. Eso hasta que compró su guitarra, por que desde ese momento comenzó a componer canciones para conseguir lo que quería.

El señor Harrison sonrió melancólicamente y tomó la carta.

Pero Sadie ya había terminado de leer la suya, y, dejando su carta en la mesa, con una cara de terror subió corriendo. La cara del señor Harrison también adopto una expresión parecida. Tomo la carta de había dejado Sadie y la leyó. En ese momento comprendió todo.

_Querida sadie:_

_Es difícil poner esto en una carta, pero no me quedaba otra opción. Si te lo decía de frente, seguro me hubieras detenido. _

_Tú sabes lo que es sentir algo especial por alguien. Pues yo siento eso, pero mil veces más fuerte. Él se va y yo no puedo esperarlo, por que me volvería loca. Es por eso que me voy con él. Por favor no intentes buscarme, por que eso solo empeorará las cosas._

_En estos momentos debes estar odiándome y pensando que soy muy joven para saber lo que quiero, pero espero que encuentres en esto una oportunidad para realizar tus sueños._

_Por favor discúlpame con la disquera. Diles que no dejare de enviarles canciones de donde quiera que esté_

_Seguramente no sabrás de mí por un tiempo, pero ten por seguro que estaré bien y feliz, como siempre quisiste que fuera._

_Por favor no olvides que eres mi hermana favorita._

_Amor_

_Jude_

Sadie bajó las escaleras llorando

Sadie: papá, Jude se fue. Se llevo toda su ropa. No va a volver!

El señor Harrison no podía reaccionar aún, pero abrazó a su hija automáticamente.

Por mientras.

Tommy baja de una camioneta y corre hacia la puerta de una gran casa. Le abre una señora.

Señora: ah, es usted. Pensamos que no iba a volver.

Tommy: ya les dije que no voy a renunciar a ella. Ahora que me enteré de su existencia no la voy a dejar sola.

Señora: en cierta forma, lo sabíamos.

Tommy: y, donde esta?

Señora: está arriba, con sus cosas. Aun no entiende muy bien por que su mamá ya no está en la casa. Pobre niña, si supiera que nunca más la va a volver a ver. Y encima sale su padre de la nada y se la lleva lejos de aquí.

Tommy: no me la llevo lejos. Compre una casa en este vecindario. No voy a alejar a mi hija del lugar donde nació, no hasta que se acostumbre a mi.

Señora: pero usted no va a poder con ella solo.

Tommy: no se preocupe, no estoy solo.

En eso llega Jude y se pone al lado de Tommy, tomándole la mano. Llevaba puestos anteojos oscuros, que delataban todo lo que había llorado en el camino.

En ese momento llegó la pequeña niña a la puerta. Traía una muñeca en la mano. Mientras tommy y la señora llevaban las maletas a la camioneta, Jude se inclinó para quedar al nivel de la niña. Lentamente se quito los anteojos.

Jude: hola, me dijeron que te llamabas Emily. Como estas?

La niña la miró con curiosidad y le pasó la muñeca.

Jude: seguramente debes estar preguntando quien soy yo. Yo soy tu nueva mamá, y voy a tratar de ser la mejor.

La niña se lanzó a los brazos de Jude y la apretó fuerte. Jude le devolvió el abrazo. Tommy llegó a su lado y le besó la frente.

Tommy: de verdad estas segura? Esto es lo que quieres para ti?

Jude miró a tommy fijamente.

Jude: si, estoy segura, te quiero a ti.

Tommy sonrió y tomó a su hija en brazos. Subieron a la camioneta y lentamente se alejaron, mientras la señora los despedía con la mano


	3. Chapter 3

Cap 3: cuando todo vuelve donde debiera estar… lo siento, soy pésima en títulos y todo eso.Pero tengo que hacer algo hasta que den la nueva temporada!...

_Conductor: Y el ganador de la cuarta temporada de estrella instantánea es!….Lisa Cendor…_

_Locutor: Bueno, es increíble que después de tres años de concurso este show siga teniendo tantos fans. Y a pesar de los rumores, todos sus concursantes han tenido gran éxito. Mason esta en una de sus primeras giras exitosas desde que se supo su condición sexual. Allison está teniendo gran éxito en su segundo disco y Jack parece tener un muy buen primer año. Claro, excepto la pionera, Jude Harrison. Siempre que se pregunta sobre ella, la disquera tiene la misma respuesta: está en proceso de creación. Nadie supo nada más de ella desde el lanzamiento de su segundo disco, que por cierto fue un éxito. Su hermana es la que ahora hace noticia, por su exitosa carrera de modelo…_

De pronto alguien apaga el televisor. Es Jude. Pero no la misma Jude que dejó su casa hace un año. Era una Jude más madura, física y sicológicamente. Su pelo ya no era rubio y su ropa ya no era la de una muchacha rebelde. Había decidido volverse el pelo castaño y comenzar a vestir prendas elegantes, como las que solía usar su hermana. También tenía algo especial en la mirada, un brillo inusual. Lentamente se abre paso en la que fue su casa durante toda su niñez. Esa casa de la que su madre se desprendió sin importar nada. Su padre la había conservado, pero ahora él estaba casado, con una nueva familia, y seguramente esa casa seguramente no hubiera sido el mejor lugar para volver a tener una vida familiar.

Pero Jude pensaba todo lo contrario. Esa casa representaba la familia feliz de la que ella fue parte algún día. Seguramente ella también sería feliz ahora, que tenía una familia. Ella misma se asombraba cuando pensaba en el hecho de tener una familia. Solo tenia 18 años, casi 19 le gustaba decir. Hace un año que no pensaba en la idea de volver a grabar. Estaba muy ocupada tratando de que no la encontraran sus padres y de hacer feliz a Tommy, aunque el siempre decía "tu simple presencia es la que me hace feliz". Pero ahora había vuelto para eso, para recuperar su carrera y a su familia, si es que aún quedaba un poco de ésta.

Se dispuso a abrir las cortinas de la casa, para que entrara un poco de luz, cuando vio dos autos aparcando en el estacionamiento de su casa. Al principio lo miró con curiosidad. De seguro no era el auto de Tommy, pero de quien sería? Su pregunta se vio respondida cuando vio a su padre y a Sadie bajando de uno a su madre con Don del otro. No esperaba que fuera tan pronto, pero de todos modos, había llegado el momento. Juntó todas las fuerzas que pudo y se puso de espaldas a la puerta, apoyada en un mueble.

_Afuera de la casa…_

SH: Victoria, no tenías que venir. La casa es mía y de Sadie. Incluso ahora es más de Sadie. Si la vendimos fue simplemente para desligarnos de ti completamente.

Victoria iba a hablar, pero Don habló por ella, como acostumbraba a hacerlo

Don: nosotros pensamos lo mismo, es por eso que vinimos para cerciorarnos que la casa fuera vendida.

Sadie: y quien la compró? Sé que me enviaste los papeles papá, pero no tengo tiempo de leerlos.

Victoria: la casa fue comprada por un tal Thomas Quenceé o como se diga.

Sadie se sacó los lentes oscuros y después de dirigirle una mirada asesina a su mamá, se volvió a su padre.

Sadie: quien la compró, papá?

Hubo un silencio incómodo, en el que entraron en la casa.

Sadie: wow, este lugar esta tal cual como lo dejamos. No, está igual a cuando yo era pequeña.

Sadie miraba todo con los ojos vidriosos y llenos de recuerdos. Pero su padre había fijado la vista en la mujer de pelo castaño, que estaba en la habitación dándoles la espalda.

Victoria: disculpe señora, usted compró la casa? Nosotros somos los antiguos propietarios y venimos a firmar el contrato. Puede llamar a su esposo?

Jude se dio la media vuelta, temblando por dentro, pero con firmeza.

Jude: mi esposo no está ahora, pero volverá pronto.

Todos se quedaron sin habla, excepto Don, que no había reconocido a Jude.

Don: entonces lo esperaremos si no le molesta. Es que queremos salir de este lío pronto.

Jude: si, eso veo. Dijo Jude, mirando a Don con desprecio. Luego fijó la mirada en cada uno de los que estaban ahí. Sadie se veía tan diferente, como si se hubiera convertido en otra persona. Y no era para menos, ya que ahora era una modelo de fama internacional. Pero Jude extrañó a su hermana, a la que ella dejó. A ella la encontraba más bonita que a la Sadie que estaba parada enfrente de ella ahora, mirándola fijamente. Luego pasó la vista a su padre. Como había cambiado su padre!. A decir verdad, tenía que admitirlo, el matrimonio le había sentado bien. Ya no tenía esa cara de felicidad fingida. Ahora su rostro era sincero. Miró a su madre también y de inmediato le vino un sentimiento de rencor que había guardado durante todo ese tiempo. Aún no podía entenderla, y menos ahora. Tal vez era por ese rencor que la veía demacrada, totalmente distinta a esa mujer vital que ella vio por ultima vez antes que se fuera con Don y la dejara sola con su hermana.

El silencio fue interrumpido por Sadie, que se lanzó, con un llanto desesperado, a los brazos de Jude

Sadie: Jude, mi hermana!. No sabes cuanto te extrañé. Por que no hablaste?. No te hubiera entendido, Jude. Te quiero mucho!

Jude sonrió, con las lágrimas a punto de caer, pero no lloró. Eso era una fiel muestra de lo fuerte que se había vuelto ese año ausente. Solo se limitó a devolverle el abrazo a su hermana y a sonreír.

Jude: yo también te extrañe mucho. Pero de verdad no me arrepiento de nada. Sé que tal vez debí llamar, pero si hubiera hecho eso, me hubieran encontrado. Y esa no era la idea.

Victoria: donde estuviste todo este tiempo?. Victoria estaba igual o incluso más emocionada de ver a Jude después de todo ese tiempo. Pero hubo algo que le hizo guardarse esos sentimientos.

Jude miró a su madre, sin poder quitar el rencor de su corazón.

Jude: estuve donde debía estar, al igual que tú no?. Que yo sepa no le diste explicaciones a nadie cuando te fuiste.

Don: esperen, esta chica es Jude?. Luego miró a su esposa, la que asintió sin despegar los ojos de Jude.

Victoria: eso es por que yo soy una adulta, pero tú aún eres una niña

Jude: te equivocas mamá. Que acaso no te has dado cuenta?. Ya tengo casi 19 años. Ha sido un largo tiempo afuera, y puedo asegurar que soy más adulta que tu en muchos aspectos.

Victoria se acercó a su hija para verla más de cerca. Era verdad, su hija ya no era ni la sombra de la que ella vio por última vez. Era una mujer.

Victoria: pues no entiendes nada de la vida aún Jude. Si lo hicieras, me entenderías. Tienes que vivir lo que yo viví para entenderme.

Jude: pues, te puedo decir por experiencia propia, que yo nunca dejaría abandonada a mi hija por nadie en el mundo.

De pronto, Sadie se incorporó

Sadie: como que por experiencia propia? Jude, hay algo que quieras compartir con nosotros?

Jude comprendió que había hablado muy rápido. Estaba a punto de explicarlo, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró una niña de 4 años con una bolsa pequeña en las manos. Sin percatarse de la gente que había corrió con todo lo que le permitían sus pequeños pies hasta Jude gritando "mami!". Jude la tomó en brazos mecánicamente, mientras miraba al hombre que estaba cerrando la puerta, con dificultad por la cantidad de bolsas que cargaba. Se sacó los anteojos para ver a la gente que estaba en la habitación y sus ojos azul profundo quedaron al descubierto. Era Tommy, el mismo Tommy que hace un año, aunque tenía el mismo brillo especial de Jude en los ojos.


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4: cuando todo vuelve a donde debiera estar pte 2…

Justo en ese momento, el señor Harrison reaccionó. A decir verdad, aún no podía creer todo lo que escuchaba.

SH: Así que Tommy era "él". Sadie nunca me quiso decir quien era ese hombre del que hablabas en tu carta

Jude se sintió por primera vez triste desde hace un año. Por el tono de voz de su padre, ella sabía que lo había decepcionado.

Tommy: creo que mejor yo y Emily nos vamos para que soluciones esto.

Sadie: no Tommy, tú te quedarás y entre los dos nos explicaran que es todo esto.

Jude: que quieres que explique? Que me enamoré de Tommy?

Victoria: podrías explicar por que te fuiste sin dar ni siquiera una explicación.

Sadie (levantando la voz): en ese caso, podríamos partir por ti.

Don (gritando): respeta a tu madre, Sadie.

Sadie (más fuerte): y quien me lo pide, tu? Por favor! Si con suerte sé quien eres.

De pronto la pequeña se puso a llorar desesperadamente en los brazos de Jude. Entre los sollozos se escuchaba "mami".

Eso produjo un silencio permanente.

Jude: Tommy y yo les explicaremos todo, pero por favor no asusten a Emily. Ella no está acostumbrada a este tipo de escándalos

Tommy: amor, tu tampoco estás para estos escándalos.

Jude le dirigió una mirada tierna a Tommy.

SH: bueno, pero nos podrías explicar por que te fuiste, por que vuelves con Tommy, que haces en esta casa y por que esa niña te llama "mami"?

Jude dio un largo suspiro antes de comenzar.

Jude: pensé que todo había quedado claro papá.

Victoria: pues no fue así, Jude.

Tommy se acercó a Jude y tomó a la niña, que aún sollozaba.

Jude: creo que comenzaré desde el principio entonces. Que te parece si contamos la historia entre los dos, Tommy?

Tommy: mientras nadie grite, todo me parecerá bien

Sadie: pues entonces, comiencen.

Jude: bueno, todo comenzó el día después a que tommy se fuera. Yo estaba destrozada y llegué a la casa, donde los escuché conversar a ti y a papá. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del mal que estaba haciendo a las personas que más quería. Luego me encontré con Tommy, que me dijo que se tenía que ir muy lejos y que lo esperara.

SH: esperen, ustedes tenían algo antes que te fueras?

Jude y Tommy se miraron.

Jude: a decir verdad yo siempre estuve enamorada de Tommy, pero nunca lo dije por miedo.

Tommy: a mi me pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Además del problema de la edad, yo pensaba que si estaba con ella la lastimaría y eso era lo que menos quería en el mundo.

Jude sonrió  
Sadie: como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de eso…pero continúen.

Tommy: entonces Jude me dijo que no me podría esperar por que me amaba demasiado y que se iría conmigo sin importar lo que pase.

Jude: fue entonces cuando me contó sobre Emily.

Victoria: la pequeña, no?

Tommy y Jude asintieron.

Jude: Emily es la hija de Tommy, pero él no sabía de su existencia hasta hace un año atrás, cuando la madre de Emily murió y lo dejó a él a cargo de la niña. Me dijo que él tenía que ir a hacerse cargo de ella y que no sabía si volvería por que no quería cambiar a la niña de ambiente tan pronto.

Tommy: pero Jude me dijo que se iría conmigo, por que ella no podía estar sin mi. Y yo tampoco podía estar sin ella.

Jude: al principio se negó, me dijo que era muy joven para irme de casa, que él me amaba, pero ahora tenía que ser padre. Entonces yo dije, si tommy tiene que ser padre, entonces yo seré madre.

Tommy: y se fue conmigo a Montana para criar a Emily.

SH: que no te das cuenta? Le quitaste el mejor año de su vida!

Jude: te equivocas papá, Tommy me dio el mejor año de mi vida, y espero que siga asi. Por que esta es la vida que elegí.

Don: pues muy feliz pudo haber sido tu vida, pero te informo que fue ilegal. Tu eras menor de edad cuando te fuiste con el señor aquí presente, no?. Miro a Victoria con aire de triunfo.

Sadie: eso que quiere decir?

Don: quiere decir que podemos demandar al hombre que "raptó" a Jude, mientras era todavía una menor.

De pronto, Jude y Tommy comenzaron a reír.

Don se quedó mirándolos sorprendido.

Victoria: no acaban de escuchar lo que dijo Don?. Tommy, iras a la cárcel por haberte llevado a Jude.

Jude: y ustedes creen que no pensamos en eso? Vivíamos con el miedo que nos atraparan, como íbamos a descuidar uno de los puntos principales por los cuales nos escondíamos?.

Tommy: para empezar, yo y Jude nos fuimos en vuelos separados a Montana. Y ya allá, dormimos en habitaciones separadas hasta que ella cumplió 18 años.

Jude: y ese día me hice un examen de virginidad que aún tengo guardado. Aunque ya no servirá de mucho, por que ahora Tommy y yo estamos casados.

SH, Sadie, Victoria y Don: que!

Tommy: el mismo día que Jude cumplió 18 años nos casamos

Jude: por el civil y la Iglesia, para no dejar ninguna duda

Tommy: y con Emily de testigo

Jude: a partir de ese momento todo fue más fácil. Pude adoptar legalmente a Emily y además ya no vivíamos con el miedo de ser encontrados, por que el verdadero apellido de Tommy, actualmente mío también, no era conocido por casi nadie.

Tommy: y ahora volvimos por que Jude se sintió lista para enfrentar al mundo.

Jude: y enfrentarlos a ustedes.

SH: pero Jude, tu solo tienes 18 años…

Jude: casi 19…

SH: esta bien, casi 19, aún así, estas recién comenzando en la vida. Como te haces cargo de una niña que no es tuya? E incluso estás casada. Sabes lo que es el matrimonio Jude? El matrimonio es para toda la vida. Que vas a hacer cuando Tommy se aburra de ti?

Tommy: aburrirme de Jude?. Como me voy a aburrir de la mujer que amo?. De la madre de…

Tommy se permitió una risa irónica.

Jude: no por que tú te aburriste de mamá quiere decir que Tommy se aburrirá de mi.

Victoria: eso no se trata de tu padre y yo, Jude. Se trata de ti, del error que cometiste.

Jude: del error que cometí? Mamá, nunca me había sentido tan feliz con una decisión en toda mi vida y me dices que fue un error!

Tommy se limitó a mirar a Jude con una sonrisa, pero a la vez serio, como lo requería el momento.

Tommy: no sé que creerán ustedes, pero yo amo a Jude con toda el alma, y Emily aprendió a quererla como su mamá. Ahora somos una familia, y no voy a dejar que nadie nos separe, y menos ahora.

Jude fue la que sonrió esta vez, al mismo tiempo que perdía el equilibrio y se desplomaba. Por suerte, Tommy la alcanzó a atrapar antes que cayera completamente al suelo.

Victoria: Jude, hija, estás bien?

Sadie miró a su madre con rabia.

Sadie: pues si lo está, no es gracias a ti.

Y diciendo esto se acercó a Jude, que estaba volviendo en sí.

SH: ves? Ni siquiera alimentas bien a mi hija y quieres que confíe en ti, Tommy?. Pero como vas a poder cuidarla, si ni siquiera te cuidas a ti mismo.

Pero Tommy no escuchó el insulto. Se limitó a sentar a Jude en el sillón y tomando una revista comenzó a lanzarle aire. Al mismo tiempo tomaba su mano y buscó su pulso. La pequeña se acercó a ella y, mirándola tiernamente con sus grandes ojos azules, le dio un beso en la frente.

Jude: estoy bien, amor.

Tommy: tu pulso esta bien. El doctor nos advirtió que esto sucedería muchas veces.

Luego se dirigió a su hija

Emily: amor, trae la bolsa pequeña acá.

La niña le dio a su padre la bolsa que apretaba fuertemente en su mano. Tommy la abrió y sacó una barra de chocolate gigante. Jude sonrió. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos fijamente por un momento. Al parecer habían olvidado por completo el hecho de que no estaban solos.

Tommy: era tu primer…

Jude: gracias.

SH: alguien puede explicarnos que pasa aquí?. Que le sucede a Jude?

Jude y Tommy se miraron cómplicemente antes que Jude hablara.

Jude: nada, es solo que últimamente estoy muy débil y he tenido que…

De pronto fue interrumpida por Emily, que se acercó amorosamente hasta su estómago y lo abrazó con una sonrisa en la cara. Luego le quitó el chocolate a Tommy y se lo entregó a Jude.

Sadie había permanecido en silencio, mirando a Jude detalladamente. Al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo. Pero se limitó a sentarse en el sillón y abrazar a su hermana fuertemente.

El señor Harrison y Victoria vieron esto sin comprender.

Jude: creo que mañana podremos hablar esto con más calma. Ahora debo descansar.

Bastó que dijera esto para que Don tomara a Victoria del brazo y se la llevara, sin siquiera dejar que se despidiera

El señor Harrison se acercó a Jude y le dio un besó en la frente, como solía hacerlo cuando era pequeña. Jude sonrió con nostalgia.

SH: aun sigues siendo mi bebé, lo sabes.

Y luego se dirigió a Sadie.

SH: nos vamos Sadie?

Sadie: no papá, aún tengo que ir a ver a Kwest. Pero no te preocupes, tomaré un taxi.

El señor Harrison rió y Salió de la casa. Bastó que cerrara la puerta para que Sadie casi gritara.

Sadie: por favor dime que lo que estoy pensando, es lo que estoy pensando?

Jude rió

Jude: mejor háblame de ti. Con que Kwest, ah? que buen gusto tienes hermana. Kwest no es cualquier muchacho.

Sadie sonrió.

Sadie: y que me dices tú? que lo único que hacías era criticarme cuando éramos pequeñas. Aún te puedo escuchar: "como te puede gustar ese estúpido chico de banda", "pequeño Tommy Q? eso ni siquiera es un nombre"

Tommy: así que eso opinabas de mí?

Tommy se acercó para besar a Jude, pero Sadie se puso en medio

Sadie: aquí nadie va a besar a nadie hasta que Jude me aclare todo.

Jude: Que quieres que te aclare?

Sadie: vamos Jude, tu lo sabes. Es que ni siquiera me atrevo a decirlo

Jude: que?

Sadie de pronto se puso seria.

Sadie: Jude, estás embarazada?

Jude y Tommy rieron. Luego Jude miró a Sadie y asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

Sadie perdió el habla por unos segundos, los que Jude aprovechó para abrir el chocolate y comerse un buen pedazo.

Sadie: esto es increíble. No te veo hace un año y ahora me entero que te cásate con Tommy y que van a tener un bebé. Esto es demasiado.

Jude: en cambio yo siempre supe que ibas a triunfar Sadie. Ahora tengo una hermana supermodelo, eso si que es demasiado.

Tommy: no sabes como ha sido este año. Tratando de escondernos, pero al mismo tiempo de saber de ustedes. Y ahora que Jude está…tu sabes, todo es increíble. Por que no sabes lo difícil que es tu hermana. Me hizo recorrer la mitad de la ciudad con Emily buscando el chocolate que quería comer.

Jude: pero era mi primer antojo. Lo tenías que satisfacer.

Tommy rió

Sadie: esto lo encuentro simplemente increíble. No puedo creer que ahora estés aquí hermanita, y que vaya a tener una sobrina o sobrino

Jude. Pues ya tienes una. Emily es mi hija. No sabes lo maravillosa que es!

Jude abrazó a la pequeña, que recién se había quedado dormida en su regazo, y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla

Sadie: bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Kwest me debe estar esperando. Pero nos veremos pronto.

Jude: claro que si.

Sadie abrazo calidamente a su hermana y se fue rápidamente.

Jude le entregó la niña a Tommy y salió a despedirla a la puerta

Luego miró hacia la casa que colindaba con la suya. Como estaría Jamie ahora? Prefirió esperar un poco para saberlo


	5. Chapter 5

Cap 5: el mejor año de mi vida

Jude cerró la puerta, cuando vio a tommy que venía bajando de la escalera.

Tommy: estas bien, amor?. No pensé que esto sería tan pronto. Quería que nos estableciéramos primero. Pero en fin…

Jude: creo que fue lo mejor. Contarles todo desde el principio. Y Emily?

Tommy: se quedó dormida. La fui a dejar a su nueva habitación. La que era tuya antes. Ella misma la eligió, recuerdas?

Jude: claro. Supongo que nosotros dormiremos en la habitación que fue de mis padres.

Tommy: solo si tú quieres

Jude: no lo sé.

Tommy miró a Jude y sonrió. Luego camino hacia ella y la acercó, tomándola por la cintura.

Tommy: por que tal vez quieras dormir en otro lugar.

Tommy besó a Jude, al principio con suavidad, pero a medida que la conducía hacia el sillón, iba siendo más agresivo

Jude (riendo): tal vez no quiera simplemente dormir.

Tommy la tendió en el sillón y se puso sobre ella, tratando de no aplastarla. Continuó besándola al mismo tiempo que introducía sus manos frías por debajo del abrigo de Jude. Jude comenzó a reír y cuando Tommy llegó a su espalda dejó escapar un gemido.

Jude: con cuidado Tommy, que Emily puede despertar.

Tommy: solo si tú gritas.

Jude: siento como si me estuvieras amenazando.

Tommy: siempre te ha gustado que te amenace, Harrison.

Jude: hace mucho que dejé de llevar ese apellido. Ahora llevo el tuyo, el verdadero. O no, señor Quenceé?

Tommy: no te burles, que ahora tú eres la señora Quenceé.

Ambos rieron. Luego Tommy se acomodó, quedando al lado de Jude, abrazándola a la altura del vientre y siguió besándola, suavemente otra vez.

Tommy: por que no le dijiste a tus padres sobre el bebé?

Jude respiro profundo antes de responder.

Jude: Tommy, no los veía hace un año. Les dije que estaba casada con un hombre siete años mayor que yo y que había adoptado a una niña. Si les decía que estaba esperando un bebé de seguro mueren de un ataque.

Tommy se levantó y ayudó a Jude a levantarse

Tommy: pero es cosa de tiempo. Tienes tres meses. Pronto se comenzará a notar.

Jude sonrió misteriosamente

Tommy: que sucede?

Jude, sin decir palabra alguna, se quitó el abrigo que llevaba y dejó al descubierto una pequeña protuberancia en el vientre.

Jude: lo noté esta mañana, cuando me miré al espejo. Ya se nota!

Tommy no reaccionó. Solo se limitó a inclinarse para tocar el vientre de Jude. Luego puso su cabeza contra éste y se quedó en esa posición, en completo silencio.

Tommy: esto es hermoso Jude. Fue lo único que pudo decir al cabo de unos minutos.. Luego se puso de pie. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Jude: por que lloras?

Tommy: por que tus padres tienen razón. Te quité tu juventud, el mejor año te tu vida. Te quité tu carrera, tus amigos, tu familia, tus estudios. Te lo quité todo.

Jude: no tommy, tu me lo diste todo. Me diste amor, me diste una familia hermosa, me diste felicidad. Este de verdad ha sido el mejor año de mi vida. Por que prefiero mil veces estar contigo que estar con cualquier persona en el mundo.

Tommy: siempre me dices eso, pero aún no lo puedo creer. No puedo creer la suerte que tengo al tener una mujer como tú a mi lado.

Jude: y yo no puedo creer la suerte que tengo al tenerte a ti a mi lado. Y a Emily también. Ella es espectacular.

Tommy: y este bebé también será espectacular. Ya verás como será un niño fuerte y sano.

Jude rió. Acostumbraba tener esta pelea con Tommy desde que se enteró de su embarazó

Jude: ya te he dicho que será una niña, Tommy.

Tommy: claro que no!.Será un niño. El verdadero pequeño Tommy Q.

Jude: no voy a aceptar que mi hijo se vista completamente de blanco y haga coreografías de dudoso propósito. Nunca aceptaré un chico de una banda bajo mi techo!

Tommy sonrió

Tommy: pues ya lo hiciste, al aceptarme a mí.

Jude rió sonoramente y besó a Tommy con ternura.

Jude: creo que tienes razón. Si te acepté a ti, puedo aceptar a cualquier cosa en mi casa.

Tommy: hey!. Y me insultas?. Con esa misma boca me besas?.

Jude: si, y con esa misma boca miento para salvarte el pellejo.

Tommy: es verdad, lo había olvidado. Que era eso de la prueba de virginidad?

Jude: era yo salvándote de ir a la cárcel, Tommy.

Tommy rió

Tommy: si tú eras virgen cuando nos casamos, entonces yo era superman.

Jude: hey!

Tommy: tú eres testigo que traté de mantenerme lejos de ti hasta que nos casáramos.

Jude: me vas a decir que yo te provoque?. Jude se colgó al cuello de Tommy y lo besó.

Tommy: bueno, si meterte en mi cama en prendas interiores a mitad de la noche no es provocarme, entonces que es?

Jude: está bien, yo te provoqué. Pero te gustó que te provocara, admítelo.

Tommy: aún puedo recordar ese momento

Jude: pervertido…

_Flash back…_

Era una noche lluviosa. Llevaba solo unas semanas desde que Tommy y Jude habían llegado a Montana. El clima era muy extraño ahí, pensaba Jude. Estuvieron toda esa tarde tratando de tranquilizar a Emily, ya que le tenía miedo a las tormentas eléctricas. Jude también les tenía miedo, pero en esos momentos era más importante Emily. Llevaba unas pocas semanas con ella y Jude ya yo se podía imaginar la vida sin esa niña de 4 años que sin razón había comenzado a llamarla "mami" hace unos días. Tampoco se podía imaginar la vida sin Tommy. Era como si hubiera vivido toda su vida con ambos, como una gran familia.

Después de varias horas, Tommy y Jude se rindieron. Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras hasta llegar a una casa del mismo vecindario. Decidieron dejar Emily con su tía. Ella les ayudaba de vez en cuando con Emily, pero trataban de hacer la mayor cantidad de cosas por su propia cuenta. De vuelta a casa, Jude recordó que le tenía miedo a las tormentas pero decidió no decirle a Tommy, que estaba muy decepcionado por no poder tranquilizar a su hija.

Y así se fue a dormir. La tormenta eléctrica no cesaba. Jude estaba escondida en lo más profundo de su cama. Odiaba las tormentas, y esta vez ni siquiera estaba Sadie para dormir con ella. Pensó en una solución rápida: leche. Si iba por un vaso de leche se dormiría en seguida y así no seguiría escuchando esos estrepitosos ruidos.

Bajó lo mas silenciosamente que permitieron sus pies y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Tal vez era psicológico, pero de inmediato se sintió somnolienta. Subió las escaleras con la clara intención de irse a dormir, pero se percató que la puerta de la habitación de tommy estaba entreabierta. Se acercó a hurtadillas para cerrar la puerta, pero no pudo dejar de notar que tommy estaba destapado. Con la inocente intención de cubrirlo se adentró en la pieza. Tal vez fue el perfume de Tommy que llenaba la habitación, o tal vez el mismo Tommy con esa cara angelical lo que la nubló por completo. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta estaba en ropa interior acostada a un lado de Tommy, tratando de hacerse ligera para no despertarlo. Acercó su cara hacía la de él. Tommy no había cesado de repetirlo durante esas semanas: "nada pasará entre nosotros hasta que nos casemos, Jude". Si, Tommy le había pedido matrimonio hace algunos días. Jude se movió un poco para ver el anillo de compromiso en su mano. Era igual al que solía llevar siempre (con una estrella), pero esta vez la estrella era de diamantes y tenía una inscripción en el interior: "simplemente Jude y Tommy".

Acomodó la mano sobre el pecho de Tommy. Wow, nunca había notado lo fuerte que era su pecho. Se atrevió a mover sus pies y se encontró con los de Tommy. Los de él estaban tibios en comparación con lo gélido de los suyos. Sin pensarlo mucho deslizó sus manos por debajo de la polera sin mangas que él llevaba puesta. Sabía muy bien lo que había dicho Tommy, pero no había nada malo en "revisar" lo que recibiría cuando se casara. Casi involuntariamente acercó sus labios a los de Tommy y comenzó a besarlo suavemente. Tommy, aun dormido, la tomó por la cintura y respondió el beso. Se sentía tan bien el calor de sus manos, pensó Jude. La inconsciencia de Tommy parecía no terminar y Jude rogaba por que continuara así. Pero sus súplicas no fueron escuchadas, por que de pronto Tommy abrió los ojos. Jude se estaba preparando para el rechazo, pero sorpresivamente Tommy no la separó de él. En cambio, la tomó con fuerza y se puso sobre ella, sin romper el beso. Jude estaba asustada, pero a la vez emocionada de lo que podría pasar. Pasaron unos segundos para que Tommy se separara de ella.

Tommy (jadeando): que haces aquí?

Pero Jude no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. No había dejado toda su vida atrás para estar con un hombre que ni siquiera se atreviera a tocarla. Así que decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Antes de responder, y sin sacar sus manos del torso de Tommy, se las arregló para que Tommy se diera cuenta que ella estaba solo con ropa interior.

Jude: tenía miedo de la tormenta, y además tenía frío.

Tommy no podía hablar. Había escuchado, pero no podía dejar de captar toda su atención en el cuerpo casi desnudo de Jude. Como podía una chica de 17 años tener tal cuerpo?. No, ese era un cuerpo normal para una mujer de 17 años, pero había algo especial en ella, pensó Tommy. Y en ese momento se dio cuenta de cuanto la deseaba. Ese deseo que tal vez había anestesiado el amor que sentía por ella.

Jude se dio cuenta de esto y comenzó a besar suavemente a Tommy, para no asustarlo. Pero Tommy no despegaba los ojos de ella

Jude: tommy?. Dijo Jude entre besos.

Tommy: ah?

Jude rió

Jude: estas bien?

Tommy: si, disculpa. Por que estabas aquí?

Jude: por que tenía miedo de la tormenta y también tenía frío.

Tommy: pero como no vas a tener frío, digo, estás casi desnuda. Tommy seguía sin separar los ojos de Jude.

Jude aprovechó ese momento para quitarle la polera, lo que dejó su torso completamente desnudo. Y de pronto, sin aviso, le tomó la cabeza por la nuca y lo acercó violentamente hacía ella. Comenzó a besarlo con desesperación, a medida que iba recorriendo su cuerpo con las manos. Tommy, perdiendo el control de la situación, siguió el beso y comenzó a mover sus manos por la espalda de Jude, para luego llegar a sus pechos. En ese momento se detuvo y se separó de Jude de inmediato.

Tommy: Jude, no debemos hacer esto. Tú eres menor de edad y yo puedo ir a la cárcel.

Jude ya se temía eso. Tommy le había dicho en reiteradas ocasiones que no podían exponerse a eso por que los padres de Jude la estaban buscando. No tenían la seguridad si sabían que se encontraba con Tommy o no, por lo cual cualquier contacto con la policía por parte de cualquiera de los dos podría ser fatal. Pero esta noche Jude no se quedaría así. Tommy era el hombre que ella había elegido para toda su vida y no se iba a ir de esa habitación sin obtener lo que era suyo.

Mientras Tommy se sentaba a un lado de la cama para ponerse nuevamente la polera, Jude gateó hasta él, lo abrazó y comenzó a bajar las manos por el pecho de Tommy, al mismo tiempo que besaba su oreja. Con una mano tomó la polera que Tommy sostenía en sus manos y la lanzó lejos. Tommy cerró los ojos. Por dentro tenía una batalla interna. Su cabeza le decía que la detuviera, que esto no estaba bien. Pero su corazón le decía que eso era lo correcto y su cuerpo ardía por poseer a Jude. Así que por primera vez en su vida, Tommy usó las matemáticas. "dos contra uno. Corazón y cuerpo en contra de mi cabeza" y sin pensarlo más, se dio vuelta violentamente y tomando a Jude por la cintura, la puso sobre la cama y comenzó a besarle el cuello a medida que se acomodaba sobre ella…

Fin del flash back

Jude: Tommy, Tommy?

La voz de su esposa lo sacó de inmediato de sus pensamientos

Tommy: ah?...que?

Jude rió y le lanzó una mirada con lástima.

Jude: de verdad te estabas acordando? Por Dios, tengo a un esposo pervertido!

Tommy: como quieres que no recuerde uno de los momentos más hermosos de mi vida?

Jude: claro que no, pero no lo tienes que recordar a cada momento. O por lo menos no poner esa cara de idiota que tú pones cuando te acuerdas.

Tommy: y que puedo hacer?. Es la única cara que tengo. Y que yo sepa, en esos momentos que recuerdo te encantaba.

Jude: oh, no me había percatado. El bebé tendrá la misma cara de idiota que tú!

Jude dejó escapar una risa y Tommy comenzó a hacerle cosquillas, hasta que ambos cayeron en el sillón.

Jude: voy a estar encantada si nuestro bebé tiene tu cara, amor.

Tommy: y yo si es tan hermoso como su madre.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente por un momento. Desde el momento en que se conocieron habían hecho eso, y hasta ahora lo mantenían. A pesar de estar juntos como pareja por más de un año, Jude seguía fascinándose con los ojos de Tommy, al igual que la primera vez. A Tommy le ocurría lo mismo.

Tommy moduló "te amo" con los labios, sin emitir sonido. Jude sonrió tiernamente y moduló "yo también", antes de besarlo. La romántica escena fue interrumpida por alguien quien hizo sonar el timbre. Con el ruido vino de inmediato el llanto de Emily.

Tommy: la despertó el sonido.

Jude: ocúpate de ella. Yo abriré la puerta

Tommy: está bien.

Tommy subió y Jude se abotonó el abrigo. Otra vez sonó el timbre. Jude fue a abrir.

…: le queríamos dar la bienvenida señora y señor Quenceé a nues…

Emily había dejado de llorar. Pero Jude no se percató de eso, ya que frente a ella tenía al que hace un año consideraba su mejor amigo.

Jude: jamie…


	6. Chapter 6

Jamie y Jude se quedaron mirando por un momento. Jude no se sorprendió al ver cuanto había cambiado. Después de todo, había pasado un año. Pero ni siquiera el aspecto de hombre maduro, o la pequeña barba que cubría su rostro podía hacer a Jude pensar de Jamie como otra persona que no fuera el adolescente que ella había conocido un año atrás.

Jamie: Jude, eres tú?

Jude intentó responder, pero las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Jamie: pero esto es increíble. Jude, eres tú!.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Jamie abrazó a Jude fuertemente con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Jude abrazó a Jamie por inercia, pero luego de unos segundos cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Estaba abrazando al que había sido su mejor amigo por años. De pronto se dio cuenta por primera vez de lo mucho que había dejado atrás por seguir a Tommy. Y lo peor, o tal vez lo mejor, era que no se arrepentía para nada.

Jude: Jamie, te extrañé demasiado. Como estas?

Jamie: el que debería preguntar eso soy yo. Estuvimos buscándote como locos, yo, tu papá, los chicos de la banda, toda la disquera. Simplemente no podíamos creer lo que Sadie decía. No nos conformábamos a la idea de que te habías ido por tu voluntad.

Jude: bueno, eso es una historia muy larga de explicar. Pero lo que cuenta es que ahora estoy aquí. Y volví por gente como tú.

Jamie sonrió ampliamente

Jamie: y que haces en la casa que era de tus padres? Pensé que la habían vendido hace mucho. No pensé que aún la conservaban. Incluso en el vecindario se decía que vendría a vivir una familia desde Montana. Pero me alegra que estés aquí. aunque ahora no me explico la camioneta.

Jamie miró hacia el estacionamiento y le dirigió una mirada despectiva a una camioneta último modelo que estaba aparcada.

Jude: aún sigues juzgando a la gente por sus autos? Dijo Jude entre risas.

Jamie: es que el solo mirar esa camioneta me da escalofríos. Solo puede ser de una diva o de algún…

Jamie no alcanzó a terminar la frase, por que justo en ese momento fue interrumpido por Tommy, que bajó las escaleras con Emily, ambos riendo.

Tommy dejó de reír de inmediato en cuando vio a Jamie.

Jamie y Jude se miraron. Jamie de inmediato comprendió el asunto de la camioneta. Jude también lo comprendió y ambos rieron fuertemente, como en los viejos tiempos.

De pronto Jamie dejó de reir y se quedó mirando a la niña que Tommy cargaba en los brazos. Jude se dio cuenta de eso y tomando a Emily en brazos con una sonrisa, la acercó a Jamie.

Jamie: ella es…

Jude: ella es Emily Quenceé Harrison, mi hija.

Luego le lanzó una mirada a Tommy y corrigió.

Jude: nuestra hija.

Jamie se quedó observándola un momento.

Jamie: pero cuando te fuiste…

Jude: no Jamie, estás entendiendo mal. Emily es hija de Tommy, pero ahora también es mi hija. Soy su nueva mami, no es cierto amor?

Jamie siguió procesando.

Jamie: espera, eso quiere decir que te fuiste con Tommy?

Jude respiró profundo antes de responder

Jude: si, me fui con él. Y antes que preguntes, si me casé con él y adopté a Emily. De verdad lamento haberlos preocupado, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Esta vez si que fue demasiada información para Jamie. Se quedó congelado por varios segundos antes de poder hablar de nuevo.

Jamie: y..eres feliz?

Jude se sorprendió ante esta pregunta. Pero luego sonrió

Jude: más de lo que jamás fui.

Jamie: eres muy valiente. Dejaste todo lo que habías construido por años solo por un chico. Yo no lo hubiera hecho

Tommy: claro que no, por que para empezar lo hubieras hecho por una chica.

Jude: tommy no es solo un chico para mí. Me di cuenta de que si dejaba que se fuera, no tendría una carrera, por que sin él no soy nada.

Tommy miró tiernamente a Jude y se acercó para besarla tiernamente en los labios.

…: pero que escena más conmovedora.

Jude y Tommy se separaron de inmediato para ver a una hermosa muchacha que los miraba seriamente. Jude pudo notar que la chica estaba embarazada. Llevaba un vestido rosado con flores y un gran sombrero en la cabeza, lo que no ocultaba sus expresivos ojos.

Jamie: Patsy, te he dicho que no salgas de casa. Estás a punto de tener al bebé y cualquier movimiento brusco te puede hacer daño.

Patsy: lo sé, pero no puedo estar todo el día encerrada en la casa. Además tu madre me mira como si me fuera a matar si me descuido.

Esta vez eran Tommy y Jude los que estaban sorprendidos.

Tommy: espera, dejaste embarazada a Patsy y la trajiste a vivir contigo?

Tommy se puso a reír sin poder parar.

Jude se quedó mirándolo con lástima y luego hizo pasar a los Andrews a la casa. Sonaba extraño, pero la casa ya comenzaba a parecerle suya casi tanto como antes.

Fue así como Jamie les contó que meses después de la desaparición de Jude, él decidió hacer las cosas serias con Patsy y se casaron furtivamente. Patsy continuó creciendo en la empresa de la música y Jamie había descubierto muchos talentos e incluso comenzaba a trabajar como co-productor con algunos artistas.

Jude escuchaba atentamente mientras comía el chocolate gigante que su esposo le había traído. De pronto se levantó rápidamente del living y desapareció corriendo por las escaleras.

Jamie: pero, que ocurrió?

Patsy rió maquiavélicamente. Era increíble como, a pesar de haber cambiado, seguía teniendo el mismo carácter de antes.

Patsy: como que es obvio lo que ocurrió, Jamie.

Jamie la miró sin comprender, mientras Tommy entraba en la habitación y al no ver a Jude se sorprendió

Tommy: y donde está Jude?

Patsy: subió. Al parecer el chocolate le dio nauseas.

Jamie: nauseas? Preguntó, sin entender aún.

Tommy: le dan cada vez más seguido. El medico dijo que era normal, pero que una mujer esté botando todo lo que come no lo encuentro para nada natural.

En ese momento entro Emily del patio, y se sentó en el sofá a comer lo que había quedado del chocolate.

Patsy se quedó mirándola extrañada.

Patsy: y esta enana, quien es?

Tommy rió antes de contestar

Tommy: es mi hija. Bueno, nuestra hija. Mía y de Jude. Se llama Emily

Patsy la miró por un momento

Patsy: pues Emily, déjame decirte que aunque seas el papa, si Jude baja y te ve comiendo su chocolate te asesinará. Y no será culpa de ella. El embarazo nos pone agresivas

Jamie: dímelo a mí. Casi me ahorcaste por quitarte una patata frita del paquete. De pronto Jamie se quedó en silencio y abrió los ojos

Jamie: eso quiere decir que Jude…

Patsy: que despistado eres, yo me di cuenta cuando la vi en la entrada. Debe tener unos cuatro meses.

Tommy: tres y medio para ser exactos. Y no le hará nada a Emily. Cuando cumple un antojo, luego que vomita no quiere ver comida como por tres horas y después se antoja de algo totalmente contrario a lo primero. Ya me acostumbré.

Patsy: que extraño…

En ese momento Jude bajó, extremadamente pálida.

Jude: Emily, si quieres seguir con ese chocolate, ve al patio, o a otro lado. No quiero vomitar otra vez.

Tommy: ni yo tampoco

Tommy se acercó a Jude y la besó en la frente, mientras ponía la mano en su vientre. Luego le sonrió y se separó para tomar a Emily en brazos y llevarla afuera. Emily estaba tan concentrada en comerse el chocolate que ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Jamie: o sea que tú estas…

Jude: si Jamie, estoy embarazada. Tendré un bebé de Tommy. Y no hay nada que me haga tan feliz.

Jamie: wow.

Jude: que?

Jamie: no te das cuenta?. Tendrás un hijo de un ex chico de banda!

Jude rió

Jamie: imagínate lo que puede salir. Eso no será un ser humano normal Jude

Dijo Jamie, riendo.

Jude: lo sé. Lo he asumido, y correré todos los riesgos.

Todos rieron fuertemente

Jude: ahora dime la verdad, por que te sorprendió tanto?

Jamie: es que en todos los años que fuimos amigos, nunca te imagine….tu sabes…

Jude: casada y con hijos?

Jamie asintió

Jamie: siempre pensé que sería el amigo de la súper estrella de rock que viaja por el mundo con novios actores famosos y cosas por el estilo.

Jude: yo también me lo imaginé así, pero el destino quiso otra cosa. Aún así no pienso renunciar a mi sueño Jamie. Una de las cosas por lo que volví fue para recuperar mi carrera. Quiero grabar de nuevo.

Jamie la miró asombrado

Jamie: y piensas hacerlo en D-major?

Jude: bueno, firmé mi contrato con ellos…

Jamie: pero tu no sabes todo lo que ha pasado en la disquera desde que te fuiste. Las cosas han cambiado mucho.

Jude: supe algunas cosas, pero creo que por lo que dices son solo algunas de las muchas que han ocurrido en D-major desde que me fui.

Jamie: si, y lo primero que te digo es que no va a ser fácil que Darius te acepte nuevamente.

Jude le lanzó una mirada curiosa a Jamie

Jamie: te explicaré…


End file.
